


A day in a poketrainer's life

by Orchibi



Series: pokemon!au [1]
Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: AU, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-24
Updated: 2013-08-24
Packaged: 2017-12-24 12:38:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/940112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orchibi/pseuds/Orchibi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One day in poketrainers!infinite's lives</p>
            </blockquote>





	A day in a poketrainer's life

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted in lj in 2012

Dongwoo lies on his stomach lazily with his Leafeon next to him, enjoying the clear air and watching as Myungsoo brushes his Glaceon's fur into perfectness. He's on the verge of falling asleep when Sungjong slams open the balcony's glass door, almost breaking it.

"You said you wouldn't," Sungjong accuses, glaring at Myungsoo. His Flareon trails right behind him, and Dongwoo is half sure Sungjong might use Flamethrower at them like he did when Sungyeol commented he had successfully perfected Scary Face before Flareon did (fortunately— at that time Woohyun was there with his Vaporeon to save everyone, unfortunately— he isn't here now).

"Wouldn't what?" Myungsoo scratches behind Glaceon's ear and Dongwoo shivers from the cold it spreads, rolling unto his back and closer to Leafeon.

"Don't act so innocent, why did you sign up for the contest? You know I've been training so hard!" He whines.

"But I didn't sign up," this time Myungsoo scratches his own head in confusion. "I already have this ribbon," he pats his jeans pockets before coming up with a case, "see?" he pointes at the middle one, "got this with Milotic last time."

"I remember hyung, you beat me last time—" Sungjong glares again, but then is hits him. "Then why are you in the contestants list?"

Myungsoo shrugs but before he can even open his mouth Sunggyu comes rushing into the balcony, dripping wet and laying himself next to Dongwoo. "Woohyun took over the bathroom," he explains, and they all nod in understanding. "Someone needs to tell him that cell composition is not something you need to train." He grumbles, and soon after his Jolteon joins them in the balcony, shaking water off of itself and settling next to Sunggyu.

Leafeon rubs against Jolteon, causing Dongwoo to laugh out loud. "I think Leafeon's thirsty," he says, and everyone starts laughing with him (not because it was funny, but rather because Dongwoo's laughter is hilarious).

Sungjong's anger seems to be gone as he tells Flareon to keep Sunggyu warm, Myungsoo is back to brushing Glaceon and Dongwoo is just about to fall asleep with Leafeon once again when Howon calls him. "Espeon says it's going to rain soon," he claims, and even though no one is sure how Howon can even understand whatever his Espeon says ("I just know," he says and they don't dare to argue), Dongwoo passes the message along and they all get back into the house, as far away as they can from the bathroom.

Howon joins them awhile after, finding them all in various states of sleep, and tries avoiding waking them up— failing when he enters the bathroom and shrieks when he gets completely wet by Woohyun and his makeshift training facilities.

"You ruined it all!" Woohyun blames as he shoos Howon into the living room, successfully waking everyone up. Espeon releases itself from its pokeball and stands between the two, glaring at Woohyun. "You need to tame it," Woohyun mumbles, but takes a step back nonetheless.

"You need to tame yourself." Howon mumbles back as he crouches next to Espeon, petting it.

Sunggyu holds Woohyun before the other can do anything, pulling him into the bathroom where his Vaporeon is still waiting. "Clean this, and don't come out until you finish." He throws the younger in and closes the door after him.

"It won't hold him there forever!" Sungjong yells from the living room and there's a collective sigh.

"At least it will keep him busy for a while," Dongwoo says as he returns Leafeon into his pokeball. "I'm off to sleep in my bed." He declares and the rest follow him, except for Sungjong and Howon who stay behind so Flareon would dry both Howon and the house.

∞

Dongwoo wakes up in the middle of the night when he feels like someone is looking at him. He looks around his room before his eyes fall on a glowing creature, looking at him from near the window. It would have freaked him out if it weren't for the fact this is has happened too many times in the past.

He sighs before getting out of his bed, walking tiredly to the creature and petting it between the ears. It follows him happily when he walks to Sungyeol's bedroom, shaking the boy until he wakes up. "Yeol-ah, Umbreon is hungry. It's yours, take care of it." He says when Sungyeol finally looks at him, and Umbreon jumps on Sungyeol as if he was his prey all along.

Dongwoo shuffles his way back to his room, falling face first on his bed and falling asleep to the sounds of a grumpy Sungyeol feeding his Umbreon.

**Author's Note:**

> here's random background information about infinite in this AU:  
> Sunggyu is from a gym-leaders family, but he can't decide on his favorite type, so he went on a "journey to find himself," and ended up finding the other six. HE OWNS A NINETALES (and jolteon, of course. and more pokemons, but NINETAILS IS THE MOST MPORTANT imho lol)  
> Dongwoo doesn't like the whole "catch pokemon and make them fight" idea, so he usually catches weak pokemon he can't bare the thought to leave in the wild and take care of them. he sometimes releases them when he thinks they'd be happier in the wild. HE'S ACTUALLY THE BEST AND STRONGEST TRAINER OUT OF ALL INFINITE  
> Woohyun and Howon are, eh. Eternal rivals. Howon is very dedicated to training his pokemons daily and takes care of them the best way he can, and everyone admires him for his hard work which, of course, pays off— once in a while he goes on short trips to beat gym leaders but he usually fights against locals or passersby. Woohyun, on the other hand, trains his pokemons in the weirdest ways possible and no one understands how all those training works, but his pokemons are as trained and strong as Howon's, and he also goes on random trips to beat gym leaders. WOOHYUN OWNS A MILTANK  
> Sungyeol is... I don't even know. The ultimate pokemon trainer? he's a bit like ash, does everything: gym leader battles, pokemon contests, random fighting, CHATCHING THEM ALL— you name it, he probably does it. HE OWNS A XATU  
> Myungsoo is a pokemon model lol he and his pokemons model and take part in contests and everything. he's kind of happy-go-lucky, doesn't do anything but everything goes right for him. HE OWNS A MILOTIC  
> Sungjong is a (quite successful) pokemon contests rookie, he decided to take part in those after meeting the other six. HE OWNS A PICHU AND A BULBASAUR AND HAS A LUVDISC HE WANTS TO TRADE FOR A STARYU.


End file.
